New types of aircraft are being developed for use by inexperienced pilots (e.g., without a pilot's license) and/or for use in closer proximity with other aircraft compared to traditional types of aircraft. For example, these new types of aircraft may be easier to learn (e.g., so that inexperienced pilots without a pilot's license can learn how to fly such aircraft quickly and easily) and perform vertical takeoff and landing (e.g., which permits more aircraft to occupy the same space compared to conventional takeoff and landing aircraft). New safety technologies for use in more crowded flight environments and/or with inexperienced pilots would be desirable. For example, these safety technologies may be used at a training facility where multiple people are simultaneously learning how to fly an aircraft. In some cases, these techniques are used even after a training session.